MSHS ---HumanstuckAU
by Kurino
Summary: You just walk in, half glad, half upset that school was back and the weekend, though short, was over. Now, who is calling your name again..? Rated T for mild use [well, except for Karkat, you know] of profanities. May include some kissing, depending on who we're talking about. NOTE: This is a reader insert, as I have noticed that there are quite few here on FanFiction.
1. Take your pick

HUMANSTUCK AU - ReaderXHomestuck

**A.N**: Alright, before anyone demands me to spew out more chapters, or make requests/beg for me to write for a character, I already have a pre-decided order in which to do each character. I will be doing all of the trolls, save for the ancestors, unless people ask for me to write for one, and I will be doing both the Alpha and Beta kids. If you're all good, maybe there will be THEATER!Karkat [Or, more known as BROADWAY!Karkat, but, since this is a school setting, it'll be theater.]

Enjoy~!

* * *

Sighing, you walk into your school, MSHS. As you open the large double-doors, a sudden gust of cool wind hits you and you sigh happily. Well, as much as school was needed (and boring, you add), what makes up for that is your good friends. Sure, they are just a little strange, but personality is personality, and mannerisms are mannerisms. As you shift your backpack for more comfort, you scan the hall, not seeing any of your friends.

You pass the library, along with the science wing, computer lab, courtyard, and several other parts of the school. Though it was nice to be back and all, you did wish that the weekends were just a tad bit—well, alright…-_much_ longer. Perhaps this week would roll by quickly…unlike the others so far.

'Funny,' you thought, 'usually, at least one of them would have said something by now…' Passively shrugging and continuing down the halls and through crowds of students, you finally reach your locker. Well, at least, it seems, that today is turning out quiet.

Yes, that's just what you needed. A nice, peaceful morning. Nothing hectic—no loud interruptions, no silly games, nothing. Just peace, quiet, and tranquility. Then again, where's the fun to that? Exactly. You fiddle with the lock, like always, cracking the code (you always thought that that made it seem somewhat cooler) and opening up the metal storage unit.

You remove your backpack, opening it up and grabbing things that you don't need and placing them inside the said locker. Why carry it around if you don't need it? After several trips of moving your belongings, you freeze. Did someone…just say your name?

"(Name)?" You turn around.


	2. To the Chemistry Lab?

**A.N: **Alright, I know that I was supposed to write one for Tavros, as that was the result of a poll that had been done on a different website, but I couldn't help it. Anyway, I'll be pushing Tav back a bit, so I can write either Jade's or Nepeta's.

Enjoy~

* * *

"[Name]?"

You turn around, looking to see your friend, Amber. She waves and smiles.

"Yo, [Name], I have to tell you something, that someone else told me to tell you, but I can't say who it was because it's a secret."

Amber puts a finger to closed lips, smirking after giving you a wink. She then giggles, blowing a strand of her own dark hair out of her eyes. She looks around, then kneels besides you, looking around once more. She was a bit strange like that.

"So, you're supposed to go to the library…or was it science room…? Oh! That reminds me. You need to go to the science wing, the Chem Lab., in like, I think, five minutes. So, yeah. Ciao~!"

And like that, she runs off, fixing the strap of her messenger bag, mostly overflowing with books. Gog. There goes any potential answers to those wretched questions buzzing around in your head. You shrug, then finish up with putting your unneeded things away. You sling your backpack over your shoulder, arms through the straps. Closing the locker that was claimed as 'yours' you secure the lock. _Click!_ And make your way to the library.

Walking down the empty hall, you sigh. Footsteps—your own—echo in the halls. The science wing always seemed the quietest, as there were students who were…in the least, _extremely_ absorbed in dissection, or something. You wondered about who could have possibly wanted to talk to you—or, whatever they needed you about—there.

Looking around, you groan. There was at least five separate Chemistry Labs! Couldn't Amber be just a tad bit more specific..? Whatever. Might as well just look in each room.

== Check the one at the end of the hallway.

Obviously, that was stupid. You go into the one on the immediate right. It's the closest, so of course you would go there first. No point in just going anywhere, right? You reach for the handle, slowly, almost nervous. What if there was some sort of weirdo in there? Like, that one kid in almost all of your classes? Yeah, that really 'mysterious' guy who you don't know at all and he usually hangs around you? Nah, just kidding. He's actually pretty nice, you dare say it, but he can be a bit sweet, too. A 'gentleman', almost.

Rolling your eyes, you turn the handle. There was no-one there. What'd you expect? You would at least have to open several more doors before actually finding some sort of clue to—Oh. Wait. Never mind, there's someone right there. It seems to be your teacher, Mr. Kalouri. He's actually one of the AP Biology teachers. He's pretty cool, though.

== Ask him if someone had asked for you.

Well, of course, you aren't sure if he would know, but it's worth a try, anyway.

"Mr. Kalouri?"

He turns towards you, a surgical mask looped around his neck. He was probably assisting someone with dissection. Mr. Kalouri looks at you before uttering a "Yes, [Name]?"

"Ah, I just needed to know if you have seen anyone who needed me. My friend told me that I was supposed to meet someone."

"Is that so, [Name]? Well, I'm sure that there was a young man just not too long ago who ran off, saying something about being late and meeting someone. I'm sure that he told me that he was going to the library, so, I believe that you should check there first."

"Oh, alright then. Thanks, Mr. K."

== Exit the Chemistry Lab.

You exit the Chemistry Lab, set on going straight to the Library. Glancing up at a clock, you see that it is most likely past five minutes—nevertheless ten minutes. Huh. Either this school is big, or you just walk slowly. You shrug that thought off, continuing to the library. As soon as you walk in, you inhale the smell of aging books, paper, and ink. Ah…the library was a nice place to hang out. Quiet, usually pretty bright, the windows are always uncovered, so the lights were off.

Now, you search through the library, for someone that you may know. As you round the last shelves of the fiction section, you travel into the non-fiction part. As boring as it sounds, most of these books were rather interesting—oh. You see someone's silhouette, as they are standing in front of one of the large, expansive windows. They seemed to have their hands in their pockets, leaning against the said window.

"Hey, are—"

"Yeth, [Name]. ii believe that Amber told you about meetiing me, correcth?"

Of course, judging by the characteristic lisp and strange way of saying 'i', it was your friend, Sollux. He seemed pretty calm, though his shoulders were slumped. In a way, even if he was calm, there was something bothering him. He walks towards you, slowly, staring at the ground with blue eyes. All the time, you could have sworn that there was a hint—just a little tinge—of red. His iconic 3-D like glasses, each lens fused with either a deep red or pure blue, sat on his nose bridge. His hands stayed in the pockets of his jeans.

"Tho, [Name]…You're probably wondering why ii asthed you to meet me here…"

"Yeah, of course. So, why did you want to?"

You could hear a breathy, faint chuckle, most likely escaping the hacker's lips. Alright, there had to be something wrong. He wasn't being just a tad bit annoyed like usual, nor was he rolling his eyes at you like you missed something obvious.

"Sollux."

He looks up at you, at the sound of his name.

"Yeth..?"

The said boy spoke quickly, his lisp getting the best of him like always.

"There's something wrong. Tell me, Sollux. And don't try to say that you aren't, because you never act so distant. And don't, I'm warning you, make me say your full name."

A sigh, coming from both of you. He was stressed out, something bothering him; you were confused, wanting to know what was up with your friend. Neither in the wrong, neither in the right.

"Look, [Name], ii..."

He paused. This waiting was getting painful for both of you, making it harder for Sollux, especially, though you didn't know yourself.

== Be Sollux.

Though reluctant, you give up being you, now being the teen in front of you, staring at the ground. You look up at [Name]. Dear gog. You wanted to tell them, but how would they react? Sure, you're both friends, but you completely doubted [s/he] wanted to be with some dorky hacker like you. Seriously. You were a complete and utter nerd [and, geek, you normally pwned anyone you went against in practically every game, and you could assemble _and_ program a computer from _scratch_], who had a lisp, you almost never stood up straight, and was bullied sometimes by older students at your high school.

"Thiit..!"

You unceremoniously slam your fist against the top of a low bookshelf, causing [Name] to flinch. You then bite your lip, nervously. How are you supposed to do this again? Gog…you wished that Karkat was here to help or something, with those stupid 'romcons' of his.

"Ii don't even know how to say thith. Well, ii thopothe that ii thould thay that ii have a cruth on you. Well, maybe not a cruth anymore..."

You mumble a bit, causing [Name] to ask you what you said afterword. After some persistence and prodding, you finally reply.

"…Ii'm iin love wiith you, [Name]." A blush spreads across his cheeks, quickly, dark.

You say this, for the umpteenth time [and not to yourself, either], saying it slowly, careful as to not lisp. You wanted [Name] to hear you, clearly. Bracing yourself, you clench your fists tightly, looking to the side. Suddenly, a chuckle emits from [Name]. Of course, of course they would laugh at you. You're pathetic, and it's not like you're the best guy—or person, as a matter of fact—to 'grace' this planet.

"Go ahead, laugh at me. Iit's not like ii diidn't thee that coming..."

== Be [Name].

Your jaw literally drops at that comment. Sure, he was introverted and he did sometimes depreciate himself, bashing his own talents [which, you must admit, he is apeshit bananas at hacking and computers] for messing up with just the smallest of things. All he really needed was some sort of motivation, comfort, right? And, now you know, he does like you, and you very much feel the same towards the dorky teen.

"I wasn't laughing at you, I was just…"

"Juth what, [Name]? Pleathe, tell me."

You can hear faint sarcasm sewn in that voice. You take a deep breath.

"Don't beat yourself up, Sollux. You know that you are the most talented person at anything dealing with computers—or technology, as a fact—and you are pretty cool, too. Look, Sollux, I didn't want to tell you, but, I'm 'flushed' for you, too. He looks at you, surprised, but that quickly fades.

"Don't liie, [Name]. You know, iith hurth when thomeone liieth juth for fun..!"

He clenches his hands tighter, and his eyes glow faintly. Clear tears, like little raindrops, form at the corners of his eyes, and he has a deep-set frown on his face.

"Lie? Why, in the ever-loving gog, would I lie about something like that?"

Unintentionally, your voice raised to a louder tone, half annoyed, half hurt.

"Sollux, what in the name of Gog is wrong with you! Here, I am, telling you that I actually feel the same way, and you crash in, telling me that I am lying? Look, I don't care if you don't believe me, but _I do_ like you, Sollux Captor. And if you continue this, I cannot guarantee that I will continue to!"

He flinched, and you know, with that last statement, echoing through the empty library, you went too far. His hands unclench, and he suddenly decides to sit, back against the bookshelf to his right. Sollux hides his face in his hands.

"THEE? II alwayth meth thingth up…! II'm juth thupid, and re-"

"Sollux Captor, don't you dare say that. You are not stupid, and you barely mess anything up. It's just that you have a low self-esteem. And you know what? Ask anyone that we know, and I am sure that they'll all agree. Now, get up, dust yourself up, and stop acting all depressed! Where the heck is the Sollux that I know?"

This earned you a chuckle from the honey-blonde 16-year-old.

"II don't know about you, but this 'Tholluth' you're talking about iith here."

You see his eyes roll, just barely, and you suddenly smirk. There he is. There's the Sollux, that sarcastic, stubborn party-pooper [well, usually, at least] that you know and love!

You both get up, and he apologizes, in a quiet mutter, about doubting you.

"So, I'm pretty sure that we're late for class, so I think that it wouldn't hurt to not rush for once, hm?"

He looks at you and nods.

"Yeah, I gueth tho…"

You then playfully punch his arm, he in return, pretending to be hurt, rubbing his arm where you had lightly hit him. A laugh escapes from [Name] and Sollux, as they talk a bit about how their days were going to be, the sunlight still pouring in from outside, bright, and early.

"Hey, [Name]?"

"Yeah?"

"Ii love you…"

"Love you, too, Sol."


End file.
